Hot temper
by Hiboublanc
Summary: In response to Too much wine...Challenge. This is my first story. All mistake and error are my own.


I do not own any publication right or any legal responsibility are rights and disclaimer are not my own.

Please this chapter is not beta read if you like to help me I welcome any help.

This is for the challenge on Facebook group; Someone must kiss a stranger, Someone must have a fight. A new sword and too much wine.

It was a fine day to be in Los Angeles. However this morning the local tavern owner woke up in a fool mood. The sun was not up yet that the temperature was scolding. As always no visitor, and not a whole lot of business due that the Alcalde posted that it was tax season again and they just paid taxes an entire month ago. She put coffee on, and started the fire and sat in front of her account book to see if she could make due for this time and there no way she was going to ask for help. She saw the broken door hinges and the fact that she was still no closer to be married or having back to her book, she had to find the extra pesos to pay another tax on her livelihood.

The foul mood just escalated to a dull throb in her chest and ache that her masked hero was no closer to justice than sleeping in like some of her sighed, planted a smile as she opened her door and greeted her friend.

-Good morning Mendoza.

-Senorita, it is tax day today, and like every tax day I have to go and collect and lots of farmers they are very angry.

-I can imagine. They just paid the taxes last month.

-Is it the Alcalde.

-Si, speaking of paying,this is for you.

-What is this?

-Well, it is what you owe me.

-I can't pay you; the payroll has not arrived yet.

The hidden anger at everything and the not quite hidden Escalante temper with the heat rising as the sun rear his ugly head.

-What do you mean Mendoza, you cannot pay, Mendoza, I know you had money you gambled it last Friday. What I am to suppose to pay my taxes with the word of gambling lancers.

-No Senorita, could you just extend it till next month for me, I am your friend after all.

-Si, you are my friend, but words of my friends will not make my taxes deadline will it. The Alcalde and your soldiers are always scaring my customer and gathering your traveling taxes. Now if you cannot pay. Get out and do not let me see you for at least forever.

The raven hair beauty that owns the only tavern around headed out in the dusty air toward the cartel.

-Oh senorita Victoria, what can I do for you.

-Alcalde, I am here to pay my taxes and if your boorish lancers do not pay for the food they eat they will just have to starve like the dogs or eat at the garrison. That includes you too.

-What do you mean, we use to share sentiment not long ago if I do recall. plus I could always put you in my jail.

Slap

-I do not care, I pay my taxes I did not do anything wrong. Alcalde there was no sentiment to start with so it be best not to mention it.

In the meantime in the plaza, three riders arrived at the plaza.

-I wonder what all the commotion is

-It is probably just the heat and the fact it is another tax day. I think we should stop get some lemonade at the tavern for us all.

-That is a good idea

-I will stop at the blacksmith I have a parcel from Spain to pick up and then I will join you.

-You will not tell me.

-Diego, it is for your birthday just wait a little. I think Felipe is ready to see those new dancers in the plaza.

-Father.

Don Diego de la Vega and his future to be son Felipe dismounted and hitch their gelding on the post and took their position to go pay the taxes at the table set up in front of the cartels. Several high tempers running high but there was no need of yet that a certain masked man until the Alcalde has someone put to jail or at the whipping post. The heat of the sun was enough torture as it was and several were anxious to go home. Pulling out his handkerchief, the tall caballero looked around for the bubbly sergeant to catch up with the current military gossip and possible tactics. But today no such luck. He turns toward his friend Felipe.

-Come on let go inside and get some refreshment.

The tavern was cool and dark compare to the heat and bright sun outside. Several of his father friends got the same idea, and he stumble upon one of his neighbour's son, Octavio Santiago.

-Diego

-Octavio, what brings you here?

-This and that.

-How long are you going to be in Los Angeles or are you just passing through

-A few weeks at least. Do you know where I can stay?

-You can stay here I am sure Senorita Victoria has room.

Just as the devil spoken, Victoria came up from the heated kitchen.

-Good afternoon Senor, what can I do for you?

-A room if you have it, and I will have lunch and the best bottle of Madeira for me and my friend.

-I Lemonade for me and Felipe, Victoria, por favor too.

- coming right up.

-You are not going to drink with me Diego.

-Sure, but just this once though. My father will come joint us soon.

-The more the merrier. Is it what we used to say?

-You remember Felipe. He is anxious to go see the new dancers in the plaza this evening.

-who wouldn't.

-As always the womanizer, you have not changed much.

-Speaking of our fair maiden half, who's the beauty and is there a husband and little Niño running around.

-Not married, no Niño, but she is in love with a mask bandit with a reward on his head. So if you like to keep yours I would suggest dropping the subject.

-Ah. I see.

-There you go gentleman. Senor De la Vega you should mind your own head.

Diego abashed and a little more than embarrassed hid his head into the first glass he could find the glass trying to push the need to tell her that he is her masked hero. Now he just the coward and looking even more like a cad in front of an old friend. He took a sip and the combination of the heat, the strong taste of the alcohol when right to his head. He barely heard his companion response.

-Senorita Victoria, this look delicious.

-Gracias, senor. Diego would you do the honor of introducing your friend

-Where are my manners, I am Don Octavio Santiago

-Well welcome back to Los Angeles, if you excuse me I have many customer today, enjoy.

-Victoria, you have not seen Mendoza, today have you

-Do not ask me about this pig.

The tall caballero was stunned and a little curious but made note to track down Mendoza later on, and focus with his current company. After Felipe finish his lemonade after the strange encounter between his friend and the fiery senorita he made his way outside to get a spot on the plaza to see the new dancers. Diego not so much since he had prime time with an alibi to spy a few glance at his love while sipping a glass of Madeira, a pleasure he rarely had anymore.

Octavio was a few years older than him, and with the age difference, the memory of the tall teen with brown curly hair and black eyes. Now faced that Diego surpassed him by at least a few inches, now with a few wrinkles, and whitish hair poking through his mane, the older one told him of his travel and his past time.

It was at most relaxing and endearing to spend so much free time talking to an individual without the troublesome worry of the black shadow defending justice. As that though came through his father re-enter the tavern with a long bag and joint the table and help himself to a glass of the decanter on the table with a guilty expression on his face.

-Father, you remember Octavio Santiago do you.

-Of course. Where are you staying?

-At the tavern, well I must go; I think a bed and a bath will be most welcome.

-You must come and eat at our hacienda.

-With pleasure.

With this senor Santiago walk upstairs and left the two caballero discuss.

-Father, have you seen Mendoza.

-Si, if I were you I would not ask Victoria or Mendoza, there is quarrel between them.

-But, surely we must do something they are a friends.

-Diego, take it from an old man, you never interfere with a woman whim unless you are involved

-You are not an old man.

-Yes I am, speaking of that, this is your present.

He put the long bag on the table and reveals a shiny chrome vanadium steel sword with the De la Vega arms on the basket. A sword like that from Del Tin in Italy must a cost a fortune for his father, and even thought his soul sang to own such a weapon, he had to dim his voice to the dull timber only a scholar and the shame came back as the took another sip of his wine glass to find his voice.

-What is this for?

-To protect yourself.

-But father, you know I am not interested in violence, and even so who is to teach me, I could probably get a few books on the matter, perhaps.

-No books. I have hired a tutor for you and he will start this week as a matter of fact you already meet him. Now I will see you at home before you say anything else and do not lose it.

Once again, it must be the heat. He could not help but stare at his departing father. What he is going to do. It was true that his father was still in the dark about his talent to escape the retribution in case he was captured, his father was elderly and him being the only heir, running a rancho you needed to be able to defend yourself.

The crowd silent until now picked up more volume, as despair descended on his troubled psyche. He did the only think possible at the moment, took the rest of the decanter and poor himself another drink if only to defy some kind of order. He stare at the blade shining his distorted reflex ion in the dim candlelight and ponders if he should order another bottle since he could not go home, to face his father and second, the temptation to ride tornado to get out the frustration that his bugging anger will get him arrested. A hysterical laugh forming underneath the surface pushed him to his feet to get some air. He wobbled on his feet, and took the blade and put it back in the bag.

Muddle thoughts lead him outside the sun was shining so bright that he did not count on being in the middle of the colourful swirl of the dancers.

Ribbons of all colourful swirl and did a pretty mix in the bright sun, as he stumbled in the middle of the plaza, the laughter coming up let out. His memories took him back from his school day in Spain where in the local tavern youth and justice sounded like a grand adventure now his joint ache and justice was a death sentence. He saw a young dancer, and she enticed him to dance .To taken with both ache and loneliness he hasn't been with anyone in a long time. Her eyes were as deep as the ocean and she moved with the ribbons are they were wings. He was so focus on the moved that he missed the horse post and landed on top of one of the pretty dancers. Kissing her on the lips. What he did not expect was the kiss in return. Modesty and grooming slowly returning to his dulled sense he stood up only to fall back down. As he was brushing his pants. He did not have time to apologize that a sword was drawn at his throat.

-I demand retribution, you kiss my wife, cerdo, you must die

-I apologize, senor, I feel down I must have drank too much. Sorry senora.

-Draw, if you are a man.

Tired and full of alcohol a burst of adrenaline shot out, the deep sorrow and the longing he felt, he is Zorro after all why does he have to prove that he is a man.

Someone must have alerted Mendoza of the possible scandal and the rotund Sergeant arrived just about when the most prestigious caballero's with no skill and stills no skill, pulled out a fancy blade.

Felipe not able to do anything went and got Victoria to help talk to Diego, not understanding what the deaf not mute wanted she saw the entire scene, Diego swinging a caballero blade.

-Don Diego put down the blade.

-No, he called me a cerdo

-Don Diego de la Vega, what are you doing in this heat, I am in no mood to explain to your father the reason you are fighting.

-Si, Senor Perdila we all saw Don Diego fall down, lower your blade, Senora

The petite dancer that was so full of joy a second ago now turn a few shade paler looked between her husband, the heavy armed lancers and the tall caballero. They were really poor and if Juan is put to jail again he would have to go work at the mine.

-I fell down, there no need. Juan lets go home. Sergeant, Senor. Juan please.

The outrage man looked at his wife holding her belly with his unborn child. They only came paying their taxes to try out a new life. He seized up the wealthy don and his blade and with wounded pride coughed up a quick apology and took his wife swiftly out of town.

-Si sergeant come on Amelia, we are going home.

The tall caballero was at a lost what happened, he was fighting for himself and it was over before it started. He felt a hand on his shoulder to see the brown eyes of his son Felipe, and Mendoza guiding him out of the plaza into the tavern upstairs to a bedroom

-Now, lay down and rest. I think the Madeira just went a little bit too his head.

-Si.

-Now I will put him to bed and why do you go downstairs and wait for me, I have some enchiladas for you and Felipe.

The rotund sergeant never one to disagree with the ever changing temper of the senorita hurried downstairs sitting at a table waiting. Upstairs, still confused the young de la Vega was lead to bed, and even more confused asked the only question that came to his mind.

-I though you and Mendoza had a disagreement.

-Well, as long as you got friend in need, all the rest is trivial matters. Now sleep we will talk in the morning.

-But father.

-Your father will understand and do not think about going home. Mendoza is guarding your door.

-What for.

-He owes me.

-My father is right, I should have not asked.

-You should have listened. In this heat you can only catch hot tempers.

The End


End file.
